


Un Viaje en Metro

by ulmo80



Series: Té y Galletas con Pandora [2]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Dark Humor, Humor, I can't say more, One Shot, Subways, it would be spoiler, not the food
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: El andén estaba desierto a excepción de un par de chicos quienes no podían estar más fuera de lugar. Era extraño ver a alguien con tatuajes, piercings y accesorios de cuero, deambular por la zona financiera, hábitat cotidiano de trajes ejecutivos y portafolios, sobre todo a horas en que sólo permanecían en el área los últimos esclavos de oficina –como era su caso–, acumulando horas extras –voluntarias  o no.
Series: Té y Galletas con Pandora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Un Viaje en Metro

[ ](https://imgur.com/sc6VSMX)

El andén estaba desierto a excepción de un par de chicos quienes no podían estar más fuera de lugar. Era extraño ver a alguien con tatuajes, piercings y accesorios de cuero, deambular por la zona financiera, hábitat cotidiano de trajes ejecutivos y portafolios, sobre todo a horas en que sólo permanecían en el área los últimos esclavos de oficina –como era su caso–, acumulando horas extras –voluntarias o no.

Reparó en ellos apenas entró en la plataforma. A pesar de su singular apariencia, lo más llamativo eran sus peinados: llevaban el cabello en pinchos elaborados con tanto esmero que habrían dado la impresión de tener erizos en la cabeza de no ser por sus colores –uno lucía un verde similar al de los caramelos ácidos, el otro lo llevaba teñido de rojo sangre.

Los observó con curiosidad mientras avanzaba hacia al borde de la plataforma. Intentó ser silenciosa al desplazarse para no llamar su atención, mas sus tacones la traicionaron al resonar a cada paso. Los chicos interrumpieron su conversación, voltearon en busca del causante del ruido y sonrieron al verla. Tras mantenerles la mirada unos segundos, les dio la espalda al girar hacia la dirección de entrada del tren. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, estimó cuanto debería esperar y dio unos pasos para alejarse de los chicos –si bien, se mantuvo cerca de la salida. Escuchó un murmullo seguido de una carcajada y luego solo el silbido ocasional del viento que se colaba entre los numerosos edificios adyacentes a la estación.

Cuando llegó el tren, los tres abordaron el mismo vagón a través de diferentes accesos. Los chicos se sentaron frente a una anciana quien los miró con el ceño fruncido, actitud que ignoraron. El de los pinchos verdes guiñó un ojo a la inexpresiva joven, quien permanecía en el acceso estudiando el interior del vehículo, y le hizo señas para que se acercara –había dejado espacio suficiente para ella entre él y su amigo. En otras circunstancias les habría seguido el juego, un flirteo inofensivo no le hacía daño a nadie, pero estaba cansada, por lo cual prefirió poner distancia.

Un lado del extremo del vagón que tenía más cerca estaba desocupado. Hacia allí se dirigió y se dejó caer en el asiento de la esquina. Al otro lado del pasillo, un hombre dormía a pierna suelta, acurrucado sobre las dos plazas, envuelto en una gabardina andrajosa y de color indescifrable.

Para relajarse luego de un día pesado, decidió escuchar un poco de música. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su blazer sus audífonos inalámbricos, se los colocó y activó una lista de reproducción en su teléfono móvil. Cerró los ojos, recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo, y se sumergió en las melodías de su banda favorita.

* * *

La despertaron palmadas insistentes en el hombro. A juzgar por la canción que surgía de sus audífonos, calculó habrían pasado diez, tal vez quince minutos desde el momento en el cual cerró los ojos y la venció el sueño. Supuso serían los chicos, por eso aferró con fuerza su portafolio y, para armarse de paciencia, tomó una respiración profunda. Entonces, un nauseabundo olor, mezcla de sudor, alcohol, cigarro, entre otras cosas que no se atrevió a identificar, le provocó una arcada. Se enderezó, cubriéndose nariz y boca con una mano.

Aun cuando le tomó desprevenida, el escenario en la cual se encontró al abrir los ojos no la sorprendió demasiado. De pie frente a ella, el hombre de la gabardina andrajosa la miraba con el rostro tenso. Sin embargo, en lugar de amenaza, su expresión reflejaba angustia. Con los labios fruncidos y los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba colocado de tal forma que obstruía su vista de los demás pasajeros. El hombre inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia la ventana, señalándola con los ojos. No obstante, ella ignoró su silenciosa instrucción y se asomó al pasillo, deseosa de saber qué sucedía detrás de él.

Mientras en el medio del corredor los dos jóvenes de coloridos cabellos puntiagudos practicaban RCP a la anciana, el resto de los pasajeros estaba apretujado en el extremo opuesto del vagón y sus actitudes variaban de la incredulidad al terror. Uno de ellos filmaba con un teléfono móvil.

Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Nadie prestaba la más mínima atención al drama de vida o muerte en pleno desarrollo a sus pies, material perfecto para hacerse viral y captar seguidores en cualquier red social.

Tenían la vista fija en su dirección.

Al enderezarse, notó su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana por el rabillo del ojo. Su cabello azul eléctrico, el cual solo podía lucir cuando se reunía con los suyos y del que se sentía muy orgullosa por ser señal inequívoca de su estatus, no le estaba haciendo ningún favor en ese momento.

–¡Oh! –ella susurró, fijando la mirada en el rostro del hombre frente a ella. 

–¡Oh! –lo vio repetir, aun cuando no lo escuchó pues la música aún se reproducía en sus audífonos. Entonces él pestañeó un par de veces, su nariz se aplanó y el trozo de piel resultante se tornó plateado. Tras pestañear de nuevo, volvió a su forma previa.

Ella apartó la mano con que se tapaba la boca y observó como la luz de neón se reflejaba en la sedosa piel plateada de su mano, terminada en cuatro largos y delgados dedos de igual longitud en lugar de cinco humanos, con uñas del mismo tono de azul de su cabello en vez de rojas como hacía menos de cinco minutos.

Soltó un bufido de frustración, del cual se arrepintió al instante al tomar aire de nuevo debido a la pestilencia proveniente del hombre. El cansancio mental la había drenado tanto que no había sido capaz de mantener su _fachada_ una vez dormida.

Su jefe era el rey de los cretinos, pero ese día se había inspirado. Al finalizar la jornada, sólo había pensado en llegar a su hogar, tomar una larga ducha, comer cualquier cosa que encontrase en el refrigerador, caer como un tronco en su mullido lecho y disfrutar de un sueño reparador. Por desgracia, su anhelado plan era cosa del pasado.

La habían _visto_.

Este terrible descuido le traería la mar de problemas. Sin embargo, no era momento de preocuparse por las consecuencias, eso podía esperar. Debía mantener la calma. Si veía el lado positivo, al menos tenía un aliado.

Siguió el ejemplo de su inesperado salvador y parpadeó un par de veces. Experimentó el acostumbrado y desagradable escalofrío característico de la transformación que alteraba cada partícula de su cuerpo, y volvió a lucir tal y como cuando había salido de casa esa mañana. El _hermano_ oculto bajo la _fachada_ del hombre con la gabardina andrajosa asintió en aprobación.

El tren empezó a disminuir la velocidad. El _hermano_ señaló el acceso más cercano y se dirigió allí. Ella se incorporó y fue a hacerle compañía.

Desde su nueva posición, miró hacia el extremo del vagón en donde los pasajeros se seguían apretujado, aun cuando ya no restaba espacio. Les dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos a la cual un hombre, de no más de treinta años, reaccionó con lo que aparentaban ser gritos histéricos. Entonces tornó su atención hacia a los jóvenes de coloridos cabellos puntiagudos quienes seguían concentrados en su intención de salvar a la anciana –no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el estado de la señora, esperaba se recuperase.

El tren se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, el _hermano_ descendió y ella tras él.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Subway Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045773) by [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80)




End file.
